Storms In Your Eyes
by iAmNotFinishedYet
Summary: Slightly AU, the argument by the lake take a different turn. "Your eyes are like storms" My first Fan Fiction, please review. This can be a one shot, or more can be added.
1. Chapter 1

Slightly AU, the argument by the lake take a different turn. "Your eyes are like storms" My first Fan Fic, please review. This can be a one shot, or more can be added.

 **Storms In Your Eyes**

"...The way you do all of them! Louisa I don't know about yet but someone's got to find out about her and the little ones just want to be loved! Oh please Captain love them, love them all..."

"I do not care to hear anything further from you" He interrupted with his eerily calm but fierce voice "pack your bags this instance and return to the Abbey!"

With that he turned, leaving Maria stood there gaping as he marched back into the house. By the time she regained her train of thought and chased him inside he was halfway up the stairs, she assumed heading towards his rooms to get away from everyone and everything. 'The Captain can move awfully fast when he wants to.' Maria muttered to herself as she took the stairs two at a time in an effort to catch up to him. She was not going to let him get away that easily.

Maria reached him just as he was passing her room, not thinking twice about the wet clothes now clinging to her figure.

"I AM NOT FINISHED YET"

The Captain stopped dead, causing Maria to flinch. His stance was strong and anger radiated from him like heat from a fire. Her anger vanished knowing that she had pushed too far, if only she could hold her tongue. But the battle inside her; of knowing what he needed to hear and knowing it was not her place to say it was constant and unable to be silenced.

He turned towards her, his eyes ablaze.

"OH YES YOU ARE CAPTAIN…Maria"

A smirk had just begun to form on her face at his mistake but it quickly faded as her name fell off his lips. She stood there unable to tear her eyes away from his gaze. Never, had he called her by her first name, it was always Frauline. And the way he said it, there was no anger there! And that look in his eyes, gone was the rage she has seen just moments before, gone was the pain she knew she had caused and the pain from what had been. It was almost as if… 'No he couldn't possibly, Georg is to be married to the Baroness. That is why he brought her here. When did I start thinking of him as Georg…? I'm to be a nun, I know nothing of lo…' Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts but still Georg looked at her, his gaze never faltered. It was as though time had stood still, as if the world had stopped spinning.

And then it happened, Maria barely had time to acknowledge his agility yet again.

In less than a heartbeat he had taken her arm, pulled her swiftly inside her room, shut the door and backed her against it until they were merely an inch apart. His hands either side of her, trapping her between him and the cool wood. Had she really tried, she could have moved away from him and he would have let her, but she stayed.

With her eyes closed, Maria could still sense every movement Georg made. The rise and fall of his chest as ragged breaths escaped him, the air touching her lips and her own breath hitching in response. The gentle but almost defeated lowering of his forehead to hers, his right hand stroking down her arm until his fingers brushed lightly against hers.

"Maria" It was a question, an apology, a desire all at the same time. It sent shivers down her spine and Maria knew, perhaps for the first time in her life she was completely speechless.

Almost subconsciously her fingers intertwined with his and her head lifted inviting him to take what he wanted. Georg needed no more permission as he dipped his head, seeking her lips. The kiss was soft, not at all what she expected. His lips tenderly explored hers, moving gently over them, caressing, encouraging. Maria sighed and Georg took the opportunity to take her bottom lip between his, nipping softly asking for more. Maria granted him exactly what he wanted, parting her lips ever so slightly allow his tongue to dance gracefully with hers.

Lost completely in each other, it was only the burning sensation of the need to breathe that pulled them apart. Maria looked into his eyes, searching for something, she wasn't sure what as Georg brought his other hand to stroke her cheek. They stood for while in complete silence, comfortable with just the sounds of their breathing.

"I should let you change…" Georg finally spoke, his voice laboured with not wanting to leave her. Maria's eyes flickered slightly, her mind going back to what he had said to her down by the lake. She moved away from him, walking towards her wardrobe .

"I should get my…"

"Don't leave" Maria's eyes shot back to his "Please… I want you to stay"

"But we… This… The Baroness…"

"Maria…" There it was again, she had never thought her name was anything but a name. But when Georg said it, it was beautiful. "Do you want to leave?"

"No"

"Do you want to forget…"

"No!" She answered so quickly she surprised herself "No" she whispered again. "Do you?"

He looked at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

"No, I don't want to ever forget how this feels again"

"This?" She wanted to be right, she wanted to believe that this was love, but it was too soon to admit it. She just needed something, anything that would keep her from running, anything that would keep her hope alive.

"Yes, this, My Love" And that was all it took for a smile to break out on her face and tears to roll down her cheeks. "Do not worry, everything is going to be okay" He reassured her. "Now get showered and dressed and meet us downstairs, I promise I will sort everything."

What on earth he would do to sort everything, Maria had no idea nor did she care right now. She watched as her handsome sea captain turned to leave.

"Georg!" He turned round to face her, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. He was a man of intense emotion, he had been through more than one life's worth of pain. Maria knew with all of her heart that she would do everything in her power to erase that pain and bring him nothing but joy.

"Your eyes are like storms"

Georg stared at her, love filling his heart. She was the only one who had ever seen right through him and he wanted so desperately to know that she loved him in return. As if able to read his mind Maria smile gently, her own eyes brimming with tears…

"My Love, let me calm the seas"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I couldn't resist carrying on with this story (thank you lemacd and Juliefreak133 for your reviews, they sparked an idea for this next chapter) I do not own the Sound of Music or any of the characters, I am writing purely for fun.

Please Review, I'd love to know what you think xx

 **Chapter 2**

The shouting outside was heard by everyone in the house. As the children were changing upstairs, Max and Elsa sat on the sofa in silence. Even the household staff knew that the Captains rage was not to be fuelled, and this governess had crossed the line one too many times.

Upstairs in the girls room Gretl began to cry.

"Oh Gretl don't cry" Liesl crouched in front of her youngest sister, "what's the matter?"

"Why does Father have to yell at Fraulein Maria for making us happy?" The little girl sniffed.

"I don't know" Liesl wished she had an answer, she wished she knew why her Father acted as though happiness was a sin. Was laughter so painful to his ears?

"Do you think…" Gretl choked back a sob "Do you think she could make Father happy again too?"

Marta, with her ever positive nature, walked over to Gretl with still the slightest spring in her step.

"I think Fraulein Maria can do anything!" Marta said in such an over the top 'Maria' like way that Gretl couldn't help but giggle.

Brigitta; her nose, as always buried in a book, looked up at Marta's performance and scoffed.

"What on earth gave you that idea, Fraulein Maria is wonderful but she is not a miracle worker." Birgitta was firm. Marta and Gretl both pulled faces and Liesl turned to towards her with a frown.

"She is too!" Marta and Gretl answered in unison, and Liesl failed to bite back the laugh that quickly escaped her mouth. Louisa could no longer ignore the conversation going on between her sisters and sat up from where she had collapsed on the bed to look at the others.

"How do you know?" she challenged, watching as Gretl and Marta exchanged a sly look.

"Easy" Gretl boasted.

"She stopped you and Brigitta from always being so mean!" Marta's come back made Louisa instantly regret ever trying to join in. Liesl didn't even try to hold her laughter in this time and collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles.

Over in the boy's room, Kurt and Friedrich had got changed without so much as a word exchanged between them. Yet again their Father had reacted badly to an attempt for them to have any fun. Once dressed they sat on their beds in silence.

Down stairs a similar scene was taking place in the drawing room. Elsa and Max had not said a single word to one another, as both of them strained to overhear the argument happening outside.

Elsa shifted uncomfortably in the seat, Georg and herself had never argued this way, they had always been so agreeable. She thought it should make her happy, that they were on good terms; but there was something about the tone of his voice that made her feel that maybe Georg needed something more than just agreeable. He had never shown as much passion about anything than he was showing right now, for as long as she had known him, and she knew that he was fighting a battle he already knew wasn't worth fighting.

The door slammed and both Elsa and Max jumped. The sound of heavy, determined footsteps could be heard going up the stairs, followed only moments later by a slightly lighter slamming of the door and Maria's light footsteps hurrying after them.

Elsa sighed, this little trip was not going as she had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I AM NOT FINISHED YET"

The boys looked at each other

"What was that?" Kurt asked, not sure whether he should cry or hide or both. He wanted so badly to be brave like his brother but in situations like this there was no use in pretending.

"I think it was Fraulein Maria" Friedrich knew he was just as concerned as his younger brother looked. Manly or not he loved Fraulein Maria as did the rest of his siblings and was not sure he could ever forgive his Father if she went away.

"OH YES YOU ARE CAPTAIN"

The girls had frozen the moment they had heard Fraulein Maria's voice shouting down the hall way, hardly daring to breathe.

"Did Father just call her Captain?!" Louisa whispered, she could feel the amusement beginning to bubble inside but was too scared to laugh, or make any sound other than the slightest whisper.

"I think he did" Liesl replied, her laughter long subsided.

Another door slammed and Gretl jumped.

"Have they gone?" She murmured

Liesl moved towards their bedroom door.

"No Liesl don't!" Brigitta protested.

"I'm only going to take a quick look" She slowly opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked out, she breathed a small sigh of relief that neither her father nor Fraulein Maria were in sight.

"They're gone"

"Are you sure? I don't want to get shouted at, check again… Please Liesl" Liesl poked her head back out the door, but this time she did see someone. Friedrich's head was also peering out the door of his and Kurt's room just down the hall. Suddenly his hand came out and began to wave as if he was trying to signal something. Liesl frowned unable to work it out.

"Liesl!" Marta wined

"It's just Friedrich" she whispered back.

Again Friedrich signalled with his hand, this time Liesl understood and nodded quickly before disappearing back inside her room.

"I think we should head downstairs, to Uncle Max and the Baroness, we haven't even properly said hello yet. Fraulein Maria taught us that song to sing remember?." She tried to ignore the feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't want to sing without her!" Gretl looked as if she was about to start crying again and Liesl knew she had to stop her quick.

"That's okay, we can just wait then. We'll wait until Father and Fraulein Maria come down to join us."

"Okay" Gretl headed towards the door and took Liesl's hand. The other girls followed closely behind. Meeting the boys at the top of the stairs, Friedrich and Liesl shared a troubled glance, before heading downstairs to join their Father's guests.

Whatever was going on behind closed doors, the children prayed that their Angel, their beloved Maria would stay with them. Liesl remembered the words her father had always told her as a young girl 'Feirce storms will always pass'.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so grateful for the support I've had already, what a great community of people to write for and with.

So here's another chapter, again I do not own the sound of music or the characters, this is purely for fun. Please keep sending me your feedback and reviews. I can't gauruntee that chapters will always go up this quickly but I'm enjoying it too much to stop at the moment.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter xx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Chapter Three**

How long she had stared at the closed door after Georg had left, Maria was not sure. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, in fact she wasn't sure if she could even breathe. It had happened so fast, so suddenly; she could easily believe that it hadn't happened at all. She'd have thought she'd dreamt it, except that even in her wildest dreams she could not have imagined the way that kiss would feel.

She let out a soft but shaky sigh and shivered. 'Oh yes' she thought, 'another wet dress to soak'. Maria smiled to herself remembering the first night she had really started bonding with the children. Liesl climbing through her bedroom window soaked to the skin after her late night rendezvous. 'That girl!' Maria took a towel from inside the wardrobe and walked into her bathroom 'such a character.' Maria took off her wet dress and placed it into the bath tub, she leant over and turned on the hot water before climbing in herself to wash off the lake water. She thought about each of the children, how much she loved every one of them and had enjoyed getting to know them. How she wished Georg could see what precious individuals they were. He must have been through so much pain to close himself off like that, she could never imagine closing herself off from the people that she loved…

She paused, suddenly realising what she had just thought. 'Closing myself off from people I love? I was going to be a nun, shut away from the world.' It had never mattered to her before, had never even crossed her mind. She had no family outside of Nonnberg Abbey, it was one of the reasons Maria had loved the idea so much; watching the sisters together going to mass and singing, she'd felt like she could have a family there.

But it hadn't really ended up like that, and she was only just beginning to see. Maria knew she should have noticed the signs, leaving the abbey without permission to go up her mountain, singing all the time even when she wasn't supposed to. The amount of times she had been kissing the floor for Sister Berthe. As many times as she had said that was where she belonged, that was her home; Maria had never really felt like herself at Nonnberg but here she was free.

After washing and drying, Maria left the dress to soak and went to pick out a new one. She had been gifted with so much beautiful material, she was now spoilt for choice. Blue had always been her favourite colour, but now, after staring into his ocean deep eyes she loved it even more. So Maria picked out the bluest dress she had made, with beautiful flowing chiffon. She'd wanted to save it for a special occasion and given the series of events that had just unfolded Maria felt it was the perfect time.

Standing in front of the mirror Maria sighed, what was she to do now? She had no idea how she should act, they had barely said anything to each other. They hadn't even discussed the situation other than saying neither wanted to forget what had happened. Was she supposed to go down stairs and pretend everything was as it had been? Did she seek Georg out and ask him what he expected from her?

She was so confused! Mind racing, Maria reached for the chair to steady herself. Gently she lowered herself into it, leant back and closed her eyes.

'Please Lord help me, I don't know what I'm doing. You have guided me so many times before and I know your will is what's best for me. Your timing is endlessly perfect but I need to know, am I doing what is right? Is this why you sent me here? Was I not made for life at the Abbey? I have so many questions, and none of the answers. Please help me. Amen'

Just as she finished Maria heard a light knock on her door and opened her eyes to see an envelope slide underneath. She blinked a few times, making sure she had not imagined it, but it was definitely there. Carefully she got up and went to the door to pick up this mysterious letter. Her name was written on the front and so she eagerly opened it.

'Maria, My love.

I know you must be more than a little confused right now, and there are things which need to be said for both of us. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable.

So I have sent Max and Elsa into town, with the children to show them round. And have given them strict instructions not to return until they have worn out the entirety of it.

So whenever you are ready, come down and meet me in my study. Do not worry my love.

Yours

Georg.'

Maria smiled, her heart swelling. A glimpse of the man she knew had to be inside. She folded up the letter and placed it on her night stand.

One deep breath and she was ready. Ready to see more of the man she longed to love.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, another chapter for you. This was a tough one to write, stuck between how fast the relationship seemingly wanted to move and wanting to write the process in a more realistic way. After the fiery start I wanted to add some depth, this will hopefully lead into an exciting progressive story. I've got some great ideas buzzing around!

I do not own the sound of music or any of the characters.

Please review

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Chapter 4**

She had stood for a few minutes in front of the study door, simply trying to calm her racing heart. Thinking back over her short time here at the Von Trapps house, Maria realised how ridiculous this should seem. Yet to her it felt like one of the most natural things in the world.

Her confidence built as her heart settled and she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in Maria"

She didn't even hesitate, of course she had no idea what she was walking into but her heart didn't care, it was going to lead her there anyway.

Maria walked in and closed the door. She turned to face Georg only to find that he had walked up behind her and was standing within arms reach.

Maria couldn't help but giggle a little nervously "Now what?" She said, a little more abruptly than she had intended.

Georg simply held out his hand to her "Sit with me?", Maria gave him a warm smile and took his hand, allowing Georg to lead her to the sofa. They sat next to each other,with what could only be described as the appropriate distance between them.

"Maria, I'm so sorry" Georg started, "I did not mean to be so forward"

Maria looked confused and somewhat concerned at his comment. She did not know what she had expected but that was certainly not it.

"What are you saying? It was a mistake?"

"Yes.. NO! No not at all" He placed his hand on top of hers rested on the sofa between them. "What I meant was, I didn't mean to 'force' myself on you."

"But you didn't!" Maria protested and Georg smiled tenderly.

"Well I'm glad you don't think so, Maria I didn't know, what I mean is… I never expected to… When you…" He sighed, why were words so difficult when they were so important to say.

Maria watched him, she notice how he nervously moved the fingers on his left hand. He had ducked his head as if afraid to look into her eyes. Without even thinking, Maria reached towards him and gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her. Suddenly realising the intimate action, Maria took her hand away. A blush began to spread over her cheeks, but she refused to look away from him despite the embarrassment she felt.

"I know this is sudden, and I can't tell you where it came from. But ever since you walked into my house I haven't been able to get you off my mind." Georg spoke with absolute sincerity "I talked to Elsa…" Maria looked confused and he realised that she didn't know Elsa on a first name basis or any basis for that matter. "The Baroness"

"You did?" Georg nodded.

"I have been lying to myself and to her. It took whatever is happening between us to give me the confidence to do what I should have done a long time ago. We would never have worked and I never really wanted us to. Elsa is exactly what everyone expects, in my social circle she was the perfect prospect for a second marriage." Maria listened intently. "Both widowers, both young enough to consider it. It just sort of happened because it was what others wanted, not because we wanted it ourselves. I told her that I thought we were making a mistake, that being in a relationship just because it was the done thing did not give us any foundation at all. She agreed."

"She did?"

"Maria, there is no doubt in my mind that you have changed something in me, and I don't want to go back."

Silence then surrounded them, as neither knew what was to come next. Maria inwardly scolded herself, she never had a problem with speaking her mind. Come to think of it she never had a problem speaking at all. But now…

"Maria? Tell me what you are thinking?" Georg gave her hand and light squeeze encouraging her to speak her mind. He knew this couldn't be easy for her, saying what happened upstairs was unexpected would have been an understatement. He himself was desperate for answers, but for Maria this had to be even more confusing.

"I have no idea what to do now… How to be? How to resist the fact that I want to…" She stopped, her cheeks growing an even darker shade of red.

"Want to what?" He probed gently

"Feel that again" Maria admitted, her voice only just above a whisper.

"You don't have to resist it"

Maria looked at him, tears in her eyes,

"But I was going to be a nun, I thought my life was planned, I thought I knew what God wanted. But now… I'm not sure I could ever be happy at the Abbey, how can I be sure of God's will?"

Georg knew this would be hard, but he had no idea that hearing Maria worry so would break is heart.

"I have no place to try and answer your questions, as much as I may want to. I would be answering from a biased point of view as the man who wants to explore this, to understand what is between." Maria went to speak but Georg stopped her "You don't have to say anything right now, why don't you go and see the Reverend Mother first thing tomorrow, allow her wisdom to calm your fears?"

Maria nodded slowly but the look of concern still lay heavy on her features.

"That's a good idea but what about you?"

"Maria, my mind is not going to change overnight. I want nothing more than for you to stay here and for us to take the next step together, whatever that is or however baby the steps are."

Squeezing his hand Maria leant her head on his shoulder. She tucked her legs up on the sofa and sighed in deep relief. "I'll go first thing, I don't want to wait".

Georg smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well that's settled then"

Although the conversation was over for now, neither of them attempted to move. Maria closed her eyes listening to Georg's gentle breathing and his beating heart, she felt so safe and so cared for. Her lips formed a peaceful smile as her captains breathing slowed and she realised he had fallen asleep with his arm around her. Ever so carefully she shifted herself so she could rest her head gently on his chest and it wasn't long before she drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter ended up a lot longer than expected… Please read and review!

As always I do not own the sound of music or the characters as much as I may wish I did!

Enjoy! Xx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Chapter 5**

Excitable footsteps and lively voices hurried towards the house, Maria stirred as the world around her began to come back. As they reached the front door the footsteps slowed and the voices hushed. The door creaked open gently, the sound waking Maria and she opened her eyes. She could hear the gentle shuffling of little feet passing outside the study, and the whispers of the children as they debated what to do. Maria sat up slowly and strained her ears, managing to catch a little of the conversation happening outside.

"Do you think Father wants us to stay with Uncle Max and the Baroness until he finishes what he's doing?" Marta's voice echoed a little in the spacious hallway.

"Adults are so boring" Gretl whined. She loved getting out of the house, but Fraulein Maria always entertained them with some new game or interesting song. She let them paddle in the fountain on a hot day like today, wave at the passengers of passing trains but the Baroness had just wanted to sit in the café on the edge of the square and look at the same view for hours. Gretl was now sick to death.

"Well Uncle Max and the Baroness are taking a walk around the gardens now so I'm sure we can escape to our rooms for a while." Liesl suggested "Best to stay out of Fathers way for now."

Inside the study, Maria had failed to notice Georg waking until hearing Liesl's comment made him sigh with deep regret.

"What have I done?" He shook his head "What must they think of me?" Maria took his hand as the patter of feet outside got more and more distant.

"Georg, they love you!"

"I want to change" the passion in his voice, brought on a new wave of emotion for Maria.

"You have changed, now you just have to show them." She searched is eyes trying to read his mind. Her brow furrowed as she saw defeat, while her heart ached for him; she couldn't bare to see him like this. How short a time she had known this curiously complex man, she couldn't explain the wealth of feelings she felt for him.

"Will you help me?" Maria was shocked and immediately sensed this was first time he had asked for help in many, many years. She could hear it in the way that his voice cracked, that he was more than just struggling and she wished with all her heart that she knew more.

"Always" She hoped the word held the same meaning for him as it did for her. Whatever the outcome of her conversation with the Reverend mother tomorrow she would always be there for him and the children in some way or another. "I should go and see the children, they will want to know that everything is okay."

"I want to speak to them before dinner" Georg stressed, taking Maria's hand and kissing it lightly, his lips brushing across her knuckles. "Thank you" he whispered, his breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

Maria's eyes darkened, taking Georg's breath away, he knew he felt what she was so obviously feeling but he wanted to do this right; he wanted her to be certain of what she wanted.

"I don't want to go" Georg understood the double meaning in her words. Maria did not want to leave him in this moment, she would happily stay with him in his study for the remainder of the day. But what made his heart skip a beat was the way that she looked at him as she said those words, the look in her eyes expressing her longing to be by his side for as long as was humanly possible.

"I know" He leant forward and placed his lips on her forehead in chaste but meaningful kiss. "Go now, they will be missing you" Maria nodded, standing and moving towards the door, she turned back to him, a slightly nervous smile on her face.

"I'll see you later?" She knew she didn't really need to ask but her emotions were so overwhelmed with uncertainty, she needed something definite to cling to.

Georg found her question endearing, understanding that need to be sure of something.

"Without a doubt" And with that she left, Georg sighed, stood and went back to his desk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For both Georg and Maria the rest of the day felt like it was never going to end.

Maria found the children playing a round of cards on the floor of the girls bedroom. They sat in a circle, Gretl sat on Liesl's lap and Marta snuggled up beside her obviously all playing the same hand. Which meant that Liesl was playing and the girls were pretending, acting in a very studious way as if they had invented the game themselves.

She had sat with them for a while, letting Friedrich and Kurt try to teach her the rules. Later Maria encouraged them to venture outside; trying to convince them that there was nothing evil or old about the Baroness proved to be a problem, much to Louisa's amusement whom had obviously fuelled the younger children's opinions of the poor woman. Finally, having promised them that their Father would have no objection to them sitting down by the lake, Maria and the children headed outside for some well needed fresh air.

Eventually dinner time came and with the Baroness and Max already seated, Georg met his children at the bottom of the stairs. Maria remained slightly behind them watching the beautiful scene unfold as Georg showed courage beyond anything she had ever seen, apologising for his actions since their mother had died. Welcoming his children into his arms, he told them how much he loved them. Georg let the tears fall as his little ones expressed how much they had missed him and Liesl and Friedrich showed him unconditional support at his willingness to let them back in. Maria stood on the last step unable to keep her happy tears at bay as the children laughed with their Father for the first time in years.

The evening meal became quite a merry affair, seemingly much to the Baroness' discomfort. Maria couldn't help but wonder if this woman even liked children at all, she was pleasant enough of course but by no means a natural mother. Everyone at the table seemed somewhat relieved when Elsa announced that although she thought Salzburg was a beautiful place, she was not made for such a secluded life and would be returning to Vienna in the morning. Maria and Georg shared a knowing look and Maria breathed an inaudible sigh.

The evening seemed to come and go rather quickly for the majority of the household, with the children complaining a little when bed time came around and Max and Elsa retiring shortly afterwards leaving Maria and Georg alone in the drawing room. No longer feeling the need to keep an appropriate distance between the two of them, they had snuggled up on the sofa and stayed in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

Reluctantly they said goodnight and parted outside Maria's room. It took all the strength Georg had not to follow her into her room and prove his love to her with a fiery passion. But he knew that the proof of his lasting intentions, proof that he did not just want her to satisfy some infatuation and lust, would come from his patience and his upmost respect for her.

So they went their separate ways but neither slept. The were both too caught up in the events of the day and the nervous anticipation of tomorrow. Peaceful sleep just would not claim either one of them, so Georg paced his room attempting to pray and feeling foolish for his lack of faith while Maria knelt at the foot of her bed and prayed feeling foolish for her doubt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the first signs of dawn appeared on the horizon Maria was dressed and ready to go. She was used to early mornings at the abbey so it was not as if this was overly unusual. She quietly exited her room and made her way downstairs determined not to wake anybody else up.

She knew the first bus of the morning was not more than half an hour from now and that a leisurely walk to the stop at the end of the road could aid her in calming herself. But as she headed towards the back door, assuming it would be open as that is where the other staff members entered to begin preparations for the day, she noticed the door to Georg's study was slightly ajar.

Concern flooded her mind causing her to drop her bag and head towards the room. Maria peeked in through the door to see Georg sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Her breath caught as she took in his tense posture and she quietly entered.

"Georg?" His head lifted from his hands as he looked for the source of the voice, seeing Maria he immediately stood to greet her.

"Maria" He looked tired she observed, probably as tired as she felt and her heart went out to him.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked and Georg shook his head "Neither did I, I thought I would get the first bus into town this morning. I don't want to drag this out any longer."

Maria's voice shook, the weight of the moment crushing her fragile resolve and tears filled her eyes. As a tear fell onto her cheek she laughed,

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, whatever will be will be…It will be Gods will…" She choked back a sob, angry at herself.

"Maria" Georg wanted more than anything to reach out and hold her but he was afraid of making it worst.

"You may think me stupid but I believe everything will work out for good even if it means sacrificing the things you want most" She lifted her eyes to meet his "But I am praying with all my heart and soul that his will for me is you!"

Georg walked towards her,

"I don't think you're stupid at all, I admire all that you are" Maria smiled weakly and took his hand.

"I should go" She whispered giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll walked you out" without letting go of her hand, Georg walked Maria out of the study and into the hall. Side by side they walked to the steps leading to the back door. Just as she was about to climb the stairs she stopped sensing Georg's reluctance, Maria turned to face him.

"What is it,Georg?"

"Maria" he whispered with so much unspoken love, she went week at the knees. Suddenly Georg pulled her flush against him and captured her lips in the most heart wrenching kiss. Every single emotion in his body was poured out as he explored her mouth, his arms holding her as close to him as she could possibly be.

He felt her tears land on his cheek as one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other hand got lost in his hair. Maria responded with more passion than he could ever have wished for, opening up to his gentle advances against her lips. She couldn't breathe, her chest was screaming and her boiling blood roared in her ears but she didn't care. Maria was completely consumed by Georg and there was no where else she would rather be.

Eventually the need for air became too great and they parted, hearts racing and heads pounding. Georg gently kissed her forehead, an action knew could quite easily become his favourite habit should he have the opportunity to do so , and took a step back.

"Go before my heart overpowers my brain and I no longer see this as a good idea." Maria nodded and walked up the steps. As she opened the door she turned back to look at him.

"Whatever the outcome… I am yours, My love" And she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, Sorry for the long wait, life suddenly got in the way haha.

This is just a short chapter, a transition that allows me to get into the Georg and Maria stuff quicker. So I hope you like it and get excited for what is going to come.

I don't own anything but the idea for this story, please review. Xx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Chapter Six**

As Maria sat on the bus heading into Salzburg, she tried over and over again to come up with some way of starting the conversation with the Reverend Mother. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly at herself, this was absurd.

The bus ride seemed to last an eternity, still not enough time for her to come up with any idea of what she would say. Standing outside the gates of Nonnberg Maria breathed deeply and rang the bell.

Within seconds Sister Margaretta was at the door a confused and concerned look on her face,

"Maria is that you?"

"Sister please let me in! I need to speak to the Reverend Mother." Maria did not intend to sound quite so desperate, but her heart was racing and her voice shaking a the sheer weight of the questions she was about to ask.

Sister Margaretta did not hesitate in opening the gate, indicating for Maria to follow her. The sister knew that if Maria wanted to see the Reverend Mother then she had no place to pry into Maria's business however concerned she was for the younger woman that she loved so dearly.

It took only a matter of minutes to end up outside the Reverend Mothers door, Sister Margaretta knocked and waited.

"Ave"

Opening the door the Sister stepped just inside.

"Reverend Mother, Maria is here to see you, she arrived just now" The same concern and feeling of dread that had taken hold of sister Margaretta, cast a shadow on the Reverend Mother's face.

"Send her in"

Sister Margaretta stepped aside and Maria walked in, to her everything was just a little blurry and she wasn't sure she could say what she needed to say. Sensing Maria's hesitation the Reverend Mother turned to the sister still standing in the doorway.

"Thank you Sister Margaretta" indicating for her to leave.

Maria barely even noticed the sound of the door closing behind her and only just registered the Reverend Mothers gently probing voice.

"Maria, my child, something bothers you. Won't you tell me what it is?" Knowing Maria was in no mindset to be aware of the fact she had not done what was traditionally expected when entering her presence; the Reverend Mother let it slide and led Maria to sit down in front of her desk.

"Maria?" She spoke gently as if Maria was the most delicate of flowers.

"Oh Reverend Mother I'm so confused" Maria looked at the older woman. "You sent me to the Von Trap Family on God's errand and I feel that I may not… That I… That the situation may have changed."

It was obvious that for Maria this was an awkward conversation, and Maria was barely ever lost for words. This could only mean one thing, that Maria was experiencing something that the Reverend Mother had prayed for since the day she had met this rebellious young woman.

Yes is was true that women of all ages joined the convent and dedicated their lives to solitude in the presence of God. But it is also true that the Abbey was not the place for everyone that was seeking God. When the Reverend Mother had met Maria she had seen a spirit so wild and free that she could not have imagined it locked up in this Abbey for the rest of her life. Maria had a spirit that longed to sour, a soul that was desperate to sing and a heart that contained too much love for her not to be able to share it with the outside world.

So when this position had come up the Reverend Mother had jumped at the opportunity. Praying that God was going to show her beloved Maria that there were more options for a life of faith than she had realised.

"How so?" She asked.

"I feel I may not be the same woman that left here just a matter of weeks ago."

"Go on" the Reverend Mother encouraged

"Reverend Mother, is it possible to fall in love with someone that you detested?"

Smiling inwardly the Reverend Mother stood.

"Love comes in many different forms Maria, and people change and develop just as much as the world around them"

"But I have dedicated my life to God"

"Loving a man does not mean you love God less Maria. God was made you with a heart that bursts for others, you must find out how he wants you to use that"

Maria's cheeks began to burn.

"How will I know" Maria almost begged wishing that the Reverend Mother didn't always talk so diplomatically.

And then completely out of character the Reverend Mother crouched in front of Maria and looked her in the eyes.

"Maria listen to me, you have a conscious in tune to what you know to be right. So trust it, if you feel your heart needs to love then I truly believe that is what you should do." She stood taking Maria's hand and pulling her up. "Love the Captain, and love him with everything you have."

Maria's jaw dropped, how on earth did she know. But the Reverend Mother just smiled and walked Maria to the door, opening it to let her out, just as Maria was leaving the Reverend Mother stopped her.

"Maria, you are welcome her always. But do not run away from your hearts calling just because it is something unknown. You have a great capacity to love. May God bless you and your family"

Instantly Maria knew she had the answer she was looking for, she knew where her belonged and could not wait to get it home.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go, another chapter ready for you. Really love how this story is evolving and love hearing from you guys so please please review/comment/message whatever you want. Happy for requests, advice, it's great to Bounce off people and know if you are enjoying it.

As always I do not own TSOM or the characters x

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Chapter 7**

In any nerve wracking or desperate situation, Georg had always been steadfast. The unshakable captain, even when his crew could no longer cope he would stand up for them. The anchor in a storm.

He had been through seven childbirths, shut outside the room in which his wife was suffering unimaginable pain. He had been nervous each time, of course but not once had Georg lost his composure. It was drilled into him, he was a military man and crumbling in the face of disaster was not acceptable.

When Agathe died, he'd struggled but he was disciplined and had remained calm and collected virtually since that day. He'd loved her, she had been his perfect match and he would always love her. But now…

Why now did he feel more nervous than ever?

Maria had come into his life like a whirlwind. Completely unexpected and utterly refreshing.

Georg had began to feel more emotions than he had ever thought possible, the deepest ocean. Never had he considered drowning a possibility, as a sailor he was trained in how to avoid that in as many ways possible. But he felt as though he was drowning now, and the strangest thing was, there was a yearning inside of him to drown further.

No longer able to sit at his desk, Georg decided to walk around the grounds of his beautiful home. The home which Agathe would never have left, she'd said she would remain in that house until she took her last breath and how true that had been. He'd not seen the beauty in it for so long but now he felt as though he was looking through different eyes.

He remembered the day before, telling Elsa that she was his 'saviour' and shook his head. Georg could not have been more wrong, Elsa hadn't saved him. Rather than restoring the broken heart and home he had hidden from for so long, she had simply taking him out of it. Elsa had ignored his past as if it had never existed and for some time it had seemed like the perfect lifeline.

But then yesterday!

God, that woman could be so infuriating! But she was the first person to see him. To see past the disciplined mask he stood behind his entire life. It had taken his late wife years to break past his barriers. Maria had done it in a matter of days.

Georg chuckled to himself, thinking she must be insane to even consider standing with him. He couldn't tell if his heart was about to burst or break.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Georg lent against gate and looked out over the lake. Everything in him prayed that Maria would be his but more than that he just wanted her to be happy.

Happy… He was happy, happier than he had been for a long time.

'To laugh like a brook as it trips and falls over…' Georg began to hum, closing his eyes and enjoying the light breeze that brushed his skin…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Maria had arrived back at the house she realised she didn't know what to do. She knew this was where she belonged and she knew now whatever happened between her and Georg, she would love him through everything.

But what was she supposed to do now, how could she tell him that this was what she wanted without sounding foolish.

Hoping that if she walked for a little longer she would feel more relaxed, Maria decided to walk around the back of the house. As she neared the patio she slowed, amongst the birds singing in the still early morning Maria could hear a song she knew well. The deep warm tone meant it could only be one person.

She stopped, her eyes searching for him. And there he was, looking so peaceful leaning against the gate post, she was in awe. How could this complex man with so much depth, love her?

And then suddenly nothing mattered any more, nothing but the fact that he might love her.

"To sing through the night…" She couldn't help it, her heart burst with so much joy that her voice joined in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hearing her voice could not have been more perfect in that moment, and as he turned to look at her he stopped humming.

In the morning sunlight she looked radiant, like an angel, his Angel.

"Maria" he gasped. She took his breath away, everything about her was perfect. He didn't know when these feelings had started but he never wanted to feel any different.

Maria stopped singing, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Georg" she whispered and with that she was running as if her life depended on it.

Georg barely had time to open his arms before Maria was diving into them, lifting her off the floor as her arms wrapped around him holding him to her tightly.

"Oh Georg, Georg, Georg" She could have said his name forever and he could have listened to her say it over and over again.

After some time, Georg gently set her on her feet and pulled back to look into her eyes which were now sparkling with tears and as one escaped the corner of Maria's eye he reached up and gently brushed it away.

"Maria… Tell me those are happy tears!"

Maria said nothing, only placed her are around his neck, her left hand resting behind his head, fingers tangling in his hair. She stood on her tiptoes and brought his head down towards her capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Georg was shocked by her forwardness but it didn't take him anytime at all to return her kiss with equal passion. He held her as close as he could and poured out everything he had. This was what he wanted, this was what he had prayed for.

Eventually the kissed slowed and they parted resting their foreheads against each other's trying to catch their breath. Maria sighed contently

"This is where I am meant to be…" She looked him in the eyes "This is what I want, I want to know what this is… If you'll have me?"

Georg couldn't help the grin that spread across his face

"Oh my love, you never have to ask that. We are in this together, you have my heart."

"I won't ever let go Georg, but I don't know what I'm doing"

The fact that she had the strength to admit that made Georg's heart explode, here was the most precious thing in the world giving up everything for him. All he knew was that he would do anything for Maria, and couldn't wait to start his life with her.

"You can set the pace and talk to me about anything. "

Maria jumped into his arms once more and her lips found his, she had no clue what would happen next but she didn't care.

Right now, in this moment everything was perfect.


End file.
